With the irregular rise and fall of the fuel prices in the market today, a vehicle operator is faced with uncertainty of purchasing power at the fuel pump. This has created a demand for up-to-date information about fuel stations' prices. Moreover, wireless technology is creating an environment where an operator may obtain information instantaneously.
Currently there are several businesses that maintain a database of fuel stations and prices. The operator may obtain this information based on a specific location, zip code, street intersection, combination of longitude and latitude, City, State, County, and Country. The method which these models employ displays information that may be outdated and, therefore, inaccurate. There are two primary methods of updating the database of fuel prices:                1. Spotter networks: This business model utilizes a network of people (spotters) that relay the fuel price information directly to the database via the Internet sites.        2. OPIS (Oil Price Information Service) networks: Internet sites obtain fuel price information based on credit card data, feeds from participating retail chains, and other survey methods collected by OPIS database.        
These methods do not address the current needs of the daily fluctuating fuel price market. Spotter networks provide prices that may be several days old and may be susceptible to bias and input error by the person reporting the fuel prices. OPIS based Internet sites gather information assuming that 80% of the fuel purchased is regular unleaded gasoline, thus providing an approximate value of regular unleaded gasoline. Moreover, other grades or types of fuel may often be ignored.